A variety of useful compositions contain at least one polymer dispersed in water and at least one polyvalent metal cation. In some of such compositions, the polymer has acid functionality. Such compositions are useful for a variety of purposes, for example as ingredients in leather treatments and floor polishes. In the past, many known examples of such compositions had relatively low level of polyvalent cation, though, in some cases, the usefulness of such a composition is improved if the composition has a higher level of polyvalent metal cation. Higher levels of polyvalent cation are considered to improve the properties of such compositions; for example, coatings such as, for example, floor polishes, are thought to be more durable if higher levels of polyvalent metal cation are used. One method of increasing the level of polyvalent metal cation in such compositions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,745, which teaches reacting an acid-functional polymer with a transition metal compound at a temperature above the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the polymer. It is desired to provide compositions with relatively high levels of polyvalent metal cation that can be made by alternative methods.